


Shake It

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, BDSM, Bruises, Escapism, First Person, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Rough Sex, Surrealism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Close your eyes/fall back/give in.





	Shake It

i stay because you keep me whole  
predictable painfully predictable until you decide not to be  
it is with that decision that you break me it is how you keep me chained here  
you leave me untied  
nothing could have restrained me more you know i won’t run,  
where would I go  
i have nothing left i have nowhere to go there is nothing without your hands that  
give me purpose give me meaning it’s what i have to cling  
to when there is nothing sturdy remaining  
wake of a storm i hold to you fast nails in skin your fingers my hair pulling tugging  
i’m home?  
you shake me free of all that was left you  
replace it with your hands your voice your words  
matsunaga-dono i never want to leave yours to keep,

but i beg of you, keep me dizzy


End file.
